When the Waiting's Over
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: S + S. Happened after the CCS series after Shaoran went to Hong Kong. Syaoran asked Sakura to wait for his return. After ten years of waiting, will Sakura still be the same?


"If this is not the end of oblivion, then I shall live everyday, as if this day were my very last."  
  
--Yukino(Gatekeepers)  
  
When the Waiting's Over  
  
by Shinseifuji  
  
Sakura stood there, her emerald eyes unusually blank and in her lips a trembling frown. It's been ten years now, and each year that passed, she had always come back to the same place, the same month, standing there, just waiting.  
  
But this day was different, the last day of November, where the last leaves fall giving way to the massive snow that will soon envelop the land with a hymn of sadness. And perhaps the last time she will ever stand there, waiting.  
  
It was indeed a cold November afternoon, and the sun was just about to set, and for the last time, she closed her eyes and let sorrow eat her heart away. For the last time.  
  
"Sakura…" a small voice called her attention.  
  
"Oh, Tomoyo," Sakura said greeting her with a light smile.  
  
"It's getting late Sakura. Why are you still…?" Tomoyo cut the question when she saw a piece of paper in Sakura's hands. "Oh… sorry."  
  
Sakura turned her eyes away and the paper crumpled slightly in her hands.  
  
"It's amazing how you never get tired of waiting here," Tomoyo complimented while Sakura's eyes seems to drift off in her silence. "And I doubt if you'll ever stop coming here."  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You'll be okay, Sakura-chan. Just try to move on."  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh. "It was a promise, Tomoyo. And I believed in him. I waited all these years."  
  
Tomoyo looked sadly at Sakura. For the past years she had been this way. She wanted to comfort her, but no assuring words would come out. "You should try to rest Sakura. Your… wedding's tomorrow." Tomoyo saw Sakura wince as she said those words. "But Sakura, if you're not happy with this then don't do it."  
  
Sakura forced a smile on her lips but Tomoyo's eyes narrowed more. "Sakura, you shouldn't…"  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo," Sakura interrupted her friend. "Thank you for everything you've done for me all these years. You, Otousan, and Oni-chan… you were all doing your best, just to make me happy. And I treasure it."  
  
There was a small silence between the two best friends, and Sakura tried to continue. "I understand how worried you all are especially Otosan, he wanted me to be able to forget, and I don't want to waste all his effort… so I agreed in this fixed marriage."  
  
"But Syaoran…" Tomoyo said but realized her mistake in mentioning his name.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura tried to hide her watery eyes. "He never came back Tomoyo… And I shouldn't wait for him anymore. "  
  
Tomoyo could hear the crisp crumpling of the paper in Sakura's hands as tears uncontrollably escaped her eyes. Tomoyo embraced her friend. "The sun's setting now, Sakura, we should go home. Tomorrow's a big day for you."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sakura said wiping her tears away. "But I didn't just come here to wait for him Tomoyo. I'm going to say goodbye…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled weakly at her and nodded her head.  
  
"For the last time, " Sakura said as she opened the paper in her hands and read the letter sent to her ten years ago.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura,  
  
I'll be back one November. Wait for me in the bridge near school. It's a promise.  
  
Syaoran  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"His first and last letter from Hong Kong yet he never did return," Sakura said reminiscing the past years she had waited there. "It's amazing how I come back every year and see nothing has changed… how everything stays the same, but me." Sakura looked back at Tomoyo and smiled at her.  
  
"Every year that I come back, something has already changed within me. I don't come back exactly the same person I was… because feelings change too. Feelings get tired too…" Sakura looked at the flowing river beneath the bridge. "So for the last time…" Sakura searched her coat and pulled out a black teddy bear in her hands. She kissed the letter and the teddy and stretched out her hands. With a soft blow of the wind, Sakura let go of the two and watched the river take them away. "Goodbye, Syaoran…" And Sakura let her last tears go as well.  
  
Tomoyo put a hand on her friend. "Let's go home,"  
  
Sakura smiled. "Oh no! I almost forgot! I'm supposed to meet my husband today at dinner!"  
  
Tomoyo bit her lip. "I forgot that was why I followed you here. Your father asked me to fetch you because he was coming earlier than expected!"  
  
"We gotta hurry Tomoyo! Let's go!"  
  
The two began to run in full speed and a few minutes later they reached the Kinomoto household. Sakura entered the house panting.  
  
"Where were you Sakura? You're late," Sakura's father said worrying.  
  
"Oh, it was my fault, Mr. Kinomoto. We kinda lost our way," Tomoyo said sweating.  
  
Sakura's father just smiled. "Never mind. Come in you two. Sakura, he's been waiting for you."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed but then smiled. "Hai."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be happy Sakura," Tomoyo blinked at her.  
  
"Yes, I know you'll be, dear," her father told her.  
  
Touya snorted. "Yeah, I guess even a bakemono like you can have a handsome husband."  
  
Sakura felt warm inside and chuckled. "Thanks," Yet she could still feel an outbreak of sadness.  
  
The sound of footsteps came nearer, and in the living room, a tall man appeared with what looked like a soaked letter and a wet teddy bear in his hands. "Excuse me, I found this near the river on my way here. I was wondering if this belonged to you."  
  
A sudden mixed emotion hit Sakura and she felt her tears flowing. She held her hand to her mouth in shock.  
  
The guy smiled to her and stretched out his arms.  
  
It was the last day of November and in ten years, she waited. Now it's time for her to move on and be happy.  
  
Sakura cried in bliss and ran to him, speaking the name she longed so much. "Syaoran!"  
  
Finally, the waiting's over.  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
